


Under My Skin

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, But Mostly Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Nakamoto Yuta, WinWin is a sleepy fluff, Yuta is attentive, mentioned unprotected sex, ok, soft Yuta is soft, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Yuta loves his boyfriend. And because Yuta loves his boyfriend Yuta makes sure that WinWin is clean and comfortable so he can sleep and not feel sick tomorrow.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is just an excuse to write top Yuta being good to WinWin after sex...with more sex. Fingering and rimming and lots of caring, good bf Yuta. Yeah that's all. Also highly recommend Under My Skin by Taemin, listen to it, rep the bb, it's beautiful. And of course happy reading :)

Yuta watched quietly as Sicheng drifted in and out of consciousness. He deserved rest seeing as they’d just finished their second round, third if you counted Sicheng coming from the blowjob he gave him when they entered their room, a few minutes before. Yuta hadn’t been able to pull himself away from his zoned-out boyfriend yet, too busy listening to him breathe, too happy hearing his gentle content noises. He could get up and get a washcloth to wipe down his tummy and his thighs, grab him some sweatpants in case he did fall asleep. He could do one of those things, but he couldn’t drag himself away either. He was too wrapped up in him. Too engrossed in enjoying Sicheng’s afterglow with him, be there when he came back to him, so he could kiss him and talk to him and listen to him giggle as he rolled them over to snuggle.

Yuta leaned close to him, occupying himself with kissing across his bare shoulders, nuzzling the nape of his neck when he heard Sicheng hum at him sleepily.

“Hi baby,” Yuta whispered, feeling like maybe he was finally coming back to himself, finally somewhat coherent again. He stroked his side, hand curling around his waist like it was made to. He kept kissing him slowly, lips pressing hot, intent kisses to the back of his neck and the knobs of his spine. Sicheng whined at him, arms moving under his head, shifting slightly underneath Yuta’s attention. His hand stroked further down his side, fingers teasing over the soft flesh of his upper thigh making Sicheng whine again.

Yuta smiled against him, dragging his teeth over his shoulder before going back to mouthing at his love warmed skin.

“Yuta,” Sicheng sighed, he moved, laying his head down over his stacked hands, his eyes were closed, lips set in a pout. A very tempting pout. Yuta moved up seeing it, kissing his cheek slowly before nosing at him. He waited, knowing Sicheng would turn into a kiss if he wanted one. And he did. He tipped his face up, plush lips puckered, humming when Yuta pressed a kiss to his mouth. Sicheng moaned sleepily, hand coming up to hold him there as his tongue peeks out to lick at the seam of Yuta’s mouth, he smiles and allows his boyfriend to do what he wants. Yuta’s hand slips again, moving sideways this time to grip one very perky, very lovely cheek. Sicheng whimpers when his fingers give him a firm squeeze. Yuta smiles again, licking back at the tongue slipping in and out of his mouth.

His fingers move slowly, up to the cleft before slipping slowly down and between the cheeks, Sicheng bites his lips, chest lifting partially off the bed as he jolts. Yuta tests the rim, one finger slips inside easily, having been stretched and fucked twice in the last couple hours. When the tip of his finger tugs on his rim on its way back out Sicheng jolts and pulls away from him, whining and pushing his head back with the hand still settled on his cheek.

“Yuta,” Sicheng whimpers, he squirms but doesn’t roll away.

“What baby,”

“Don’t,” he whines, tired and huffy. He rolled onto his side then, glaring at him over his shoulder. Normally after rawing him Yuta would scoop him up and put him in a nice warm shower. Normally he’d press him against the cool tile, kiss him soundly till his legs went gooey and he had to lean on him. Normally he’d let the steam wrap around them and he’d work him open again, dragging his cum out of him with easy strokes, eating up his whimpers and moans and soothing him when he got too sensitive, telling him he was wonderful and beautiful and _so close to being done love I promise just a couple more_.

“Your stomach will hurt tomorrow if we leave it,” Yuta insisted, pleading with his boyfriend. “I’ll be quick baby I promise, just…I don’t want you to go to sleep before we can clean you up,”

Sicheng went back to pouting, he reached back, pulling Yuta’s wrist away from him, he held the hand, bringing it around so he could hold it against his stomach instead, at a safe distance. “It’s sensitive, just…leave it please.”

“Winko, I’m not leaving it,”

“Please,” Yuta dropped his forehead to his shoulder, shaking it back and forth in exasperation.

“I knew I should’ve ignored you and just got a condom,”

Sicheng’s pout became more prominent, head tipped so he could look at him better. “I like it though…” and suddenly Yuta was reminded of why he didn’t decide to get a condom in the first place. Because his boyfriend is a horrible, ridiculously attractive influence and he’s a sucker.

“I know you do, but you’ll be sick tomorrow and you can’t- “

“I know we’re flying to New York tomorrow,”

“Right, you don’t want a tummy ache on the plane do you,” he nosed under his chin, not minding that he had to baby his boyfriend sometimes. He liked it. He liked taking care of him, being able to take care of him and love him in ways nobody else got to.

“Can you wait,” Sicheng asked, tilting into him, his lips pressed a kiss to Yuta’s temple.

“Sicheng-”

“Please Yuta, I’m still too sensitive, please…”

Yuta nuzzled him again, kissing him gently to calm him down. “Okay baby, we can wait,” he let his voice get higher as he rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him repeatedly, “don’t want my Winko getting sick because of me, don’t want you upset babe right,”

Sicheng snorted at that, laughter breathy between them. “Stop it,” his hands landed on his shoulders, gripping him before sliding into his hair, he pulled him up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around him fully.

“Stop what,” he asked innocently, nipping his lips before pulling back to look at him, smiling at him flushed boyfriend.

“Talking like that,” he sighed, his eyes were warm and fond though he sounded done with him.

“You don’t like it,” he whined, voice dripping.

Sicheng shook his head, biting his lip while his fingers scratched down his shoulders. He pulled him back to kiss him instead, slower this time, like he really was fighting sleep. He smiled against his mouth, hands stroking his hips. They stayed like that for a while, mouths moving together slow and lazy. When Sicheng started whining at him, hips rutting up in short little circles Yuta figured he wasn’t feeling too sensitive anymore.

Yuta felt his own cock twitch between them in interest, just the mere thought of him, the mere idea of Sicheng getting turned on by him got him going. He just loved him so much, he couldn’t get enough of him.

Sicheng hooked a leg up and over his hip, fingers threading through his hair. “You still gonna finger me or…did that offer expire,”

Yuta laughed, he was clearly more awake and interested than he had been. “Sure, or something else,”

“What else,” eyes wide and curious, lips quirked up, cheeks round and beautiful.

Yuta smirked at him before kissing him softly, “Roll over,” he whispered. Sicheng narrowed his eyes at him but rolled over anyway. He ended up in the position he’d started in, on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms. Yuta hummed running his hands down his back before settling on his butt. He repositioned further down the bed, on his knees, he dragged his boyfriend closer by the hips and spread him apart. Sicheng whimpered before he could even do anything, anticipating what was coming, his breathing got heavier.

Yuta smiled, licking his lips before moving forward, the tip of his tongue leaving the smallest tease of a lick to Sicheng’s rim. His boyfriend whimpers so loud in response it startles him, and he suddenly remembers that it’s the middle of the night and they live with 8 other people.

“Baby shh,”

Sicheng whimpers out an apology, moving his head so he’s pressed into the pillow instead. After he’s muffled slightly, Yuta stops worrying about his volume, devoting his attention back to his task. He licks again, slower but stronger, the flat of his tongue pressed firm over his hole, sweeping from edge to edge. He gives him a kiss before starting again. Sicheng let’s out a soft, needy noise, hole clenching under his tongue, Yuta squeezes his cheeks just to feel him clench again.

He finds a relentless, messy rhythm that has Sicheng twitching and squirming, lifting his hips to get closer to the tongue inside him, driving him crazy. Sicheng pushing backwards, sheathing himself on Yuta’s tongue with a loud whine. Satisfied with this he starts making tiny, jerky circles against his prodding tongue and moans when it delves deeper inside him. He’s scorching and wet, hole twitching around him while the rest of him thrums. Yuta, is in heaven, hearing his boyfriend gasp, watching him cling to his pillow, head rotating as he doesn’t know what to do with himself or the pleasure coursing through him. He’s shaking under his hands, vibrating with it as Yuta strokes his back, spreads him open wider just so Sicheng knows he’s there and it’s alright. He so wished they had the dorm to themselves tonight, which is rarer than rare really but _god_ to hear him, really hear him. That’s heaven on earth, Sicheng happy and noisy, ready to burst because of him.

When Sicheng’s hand reaches back blindly for him, he laces their fingers together, holding them against the mattress, rubbing over his knuckles as he whines. Yuta, never one to truly forget his purpose, starts doing what he promised he would. He pushes a finger inside, licking in beside it and kissing the rim repeatedly. He moves his finger in and out to test and tease and to hear Sicheng curse in Mandarin. Yuta can’t help the smirk, pressing it tight to his boyfriend as he crooks the finger, dragging it down and out, he wipes it on the sheets next to him before moving back in.

“Fuck,” Sicheng moans, head tipped to the side, his breaths are quick and shallow, he’s flushed from his roots to his shoulders. He’s never looked more beautiful.

“Feel good babe,” Yuta asked him, knowing the answer when he lifts his hips again and grinds back on the finger curling inside him and the tongue that comes back to lick at him.

“Yes, thank you baby, thank you,” he whimpers, squirming and thrashing. “Can I…can you add another please,” and he sounds so strung out that he does.

His second finger slips in beside the first and uses that to curl and collect more than he could before. It doesn’t take much longer before he’s satisfied with his job. Seeing Sicheng clench and unclench with no cum leaking from him, he’s pleased. But his boyfriend, is a certified mess, whimpering and whining and moving towards him when his tongue retreated.

He withdrew his fingers completely, hushing Sicheng when his whines grew louder and desperate, “I know baby, I know.”

“Don’t stop Yuta please,”

“Mm I won’t, gonna make you come,”

“Yes, yes,” he dug his head back into the pillow, afraid of being too loud. Yuta, now aiming to give him his fourth orgasm of the night, tongue moving back over him, from the base of his balls to his hole, digging his tongue inside. He licked around, lapping at his walls just to drive him wild. He fucks him with his tongue, driving in several times before pulling back to suck on his rim viciously, kissing him when he jerks up. Yuta continues licking, feeling his twitching increase, he knows he’s close. He tucks his fingers back inside, digging deep till he finds it. His fingers nestle up close to his prostate, massaging it slowly before he draws back, he digs back in again and again as he sucks. Sicheng pushing back groaning, body spasming as he comes apart, shaking and coming on his tongue, spending himself on the sheets before dropping back down. He huffs and spreads out, Yuta licks slowly, movements gentle and lazy, he presses kisses to him, up the cleft, to each cheek, thumb stroking the edge of his hole. Sicheng jerks, twisting to shove him away.

Yuta laughed, moving up the bed to gather him in his arms. He reaches out for a tissue, rolling Sicheng slightly to wipe at his stomach and his soft cock, he whines, head hitting his shoulder with a jerky movement. “Stop it,” Sicheng said, voice thin.

“Sorry babe,” Yuta can’t help himself, he swipes over him once more, just to feel him shiver and curl tighter against him before he has mercy, tossing the tissue away.

He’s quiet for a few moments and Yuta is, again, simply content to listen to his breathing and watch his eyelids flutter.

“Happy,” Sicheng asks him through a yawn.

Yuta hums back, nuzzling his neck and mouthing at his flushed skin. “Very, thank you,” pleased that Sicheng allowed him to help him out. Knowing he’d be miserable tomorrow if they hadn’t dealt with it and he’d probably hold a grudge against him for a few days just because.

Sicheng rolled over, curling against his chest with a happy, sedated breath, he tucks his nose against his throat, mouth pulling into a smile when Yuta brushes some hair off his forehead, pressing his lips to him and not moving.

“Sleep Sicheng,” Yuta whispered, rubbing down his back, knowing it’ll only be a matter of minutes before he’s out cold. He’s been thoroughly exhausted and taken care of, his body worked way beyond what it intended for a quiet Thursday night. His mind ready for a long, restful sleep, having been fried and disconnected effectively by Yuta’s hands and tongue and love.

“On it,” Sicheng mumbled, mouth puckering to kiss his neck as he snuffles, pressing even closer, arm tossing around his side loosely. “You too Yuta please,”

“Of course, baby,” Yuta said.

“Love you,” the last sleepy murmur before his breath evened out, hitting Yuta’s neck in quick bursts. He smiled, feeling his chest tighten and ache for this boy, this wonderful, exceptional boy who, for some reason, picked him and loved him back and didn’t mind his attitude or boisterous personality. Who put up with him when nobody else had the patience for him and listened when he was worried, kissed him when he woke up, shared his dinner with after a long day and reminded him as they went to sleep that he loved him and that he always would. He watched him, fondly taking in the fullness of his cheeks, the perfect slope of his nose, the clean arch of his eyebrows, the maddening way his lips parted as he took slow breaths. Yuta knew if he could do only one thing for the rest of his life it would have to be bring joy to Sicheng’s life. Joy like he’s given him, joy that he gives him everyday by looking at him and loving him.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pulling the blanket up to tuck it around them, “more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, bye bye ^.^


End file.
